


The Seeker and the Girl Who Lived

by megxwilso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megxwilso/pseuds/megxwilso
Summary: Sophia was only a baby that fateful night Godrics Hollow was attacked, an attack that she survived along with her twin brother Harry with nothing more than a lightning bolt scar on their foreheads. She has been through thick and thin with her brother and their best friends Hermione and Ron. But their fourth year may prove to be the turning point in their lives, both good and bad. With the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts, Sophia catches the attention of International Quidditch star Viktor Krum. Can love blossom with a war looming on the Horizon?(This is a reposting of my fic from my old account.)





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except my Original characters.

Give a follow to the story if your enjoying it, drop a comment and kudos as well.

* * *

  
  
_Sophia's footsteps echoed on the stairs as she climbed them. Her eyes took in her surroundings as they adjusted to the lack of light. The dark mahogany walls were covered in dust and spider webs, the old floorboards creaking under her weight. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a light coming through the crack of the door down the hall. Sophia strained to listen as the distinct sound of voices reached her. She quietly crept down the hall towards the door, staying near the shadows as she moved._  
  
_"My lord perhaps if we were to do it without the boy and girl,” a man she instantly recognized as Peter Pettigrew said, his voice shaking as the man stood in front of the arm chair, cowering in fright._  
  
_"NO, THE BOY AND GIRL ARE EVERYTHING. IT CAN NOT BE DONE WITHOUT THEM. AND IT WILL BE DONE AS EXACTLY HOW I SAID," a raspy voice said from the armchair. Sophia tried to get a look at who was sitting down but all she could see was a withered hand. A second person came into view kneeling beside the armchair. His dark black hair lay scraggly on his head, his face dark from the shadows in the room._  
  
_"I will not disappoint you my lord," The young man said sharply. As Sophia kept listening, she felt something slither by her feet. She quickly covered her mouth, biting back a scream as the large snake slowly went past her and into the room. As the snake went into the room, she heard a strange hiss come from the snake and heard exactly what she was saying to her master._  
  
_"Nagini tells me that we have a very special guest. The Potter girl is here," the voice from the armchair rasped. Peter moved to the door looking at Sophia as she stood frozen with fear. "Step aside Wormtail so I could give are guest a proper greeting." She stood frozen as Pettigrew moved to step out of the way._  
  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA," and a green light filled the room._

Bolting up, Sophia gasped as her hand flew to her wand by the bedside table. She quickly surveyed the room, no longer finding herself in the dark, dilapidated home, but back in the burrow, in the room she shared with Ginny while staying over for the summer. Sighing in relief, her hand grazed at the scar on her forehead, a dull ache thriving once again. It always did when she had that particular dream. They had started a month ago, not only for her but her twin brother Harry as well. She tried not to let her mind stray to what it could imply, but the frequencies were starting to unnerve her.  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall, noting the time was 5:30 a.m. Knowing it was time to get up, she sluggishly pulled herself out of the warm bed and headed to the bathroom with her things. After a quick shower, she dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a maroon sweater, pulling on a pair of worn sneakers. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, noting the dark bags under her brown eyes. She quickly threw her red hair up into a ponytail and headed out and down the stairs, already smelling breakfast.  
  
"Good morning dear, did you have a good sleep?" Mrs. Weasley kindly asked as Sophia took a seat at the table with Ginny. "Oh yes I did Mrs. Weasley," She lied easily, a smile quickly gracing her features.  
  
"I can't believe we’re actually going to the quidditch cup today." Ginny bounced in her seat in excitement. The Quidditch World Cup had been all the talk since her and Harry had finally arrived late last night. When she received the letter from Ron that his dad had gotten tickets for the whole family, including herself, Harry and Hermione, she had nearly passed out. The entire month before they were to leave, Sophia couldn't contain her excitement, even when forced to by her aunt and uncle. She loved quidditch dearly, almost, if not more, than her brother.  
  
"I know what you mean Gin, Fred and I have a bet of 2 sickles. I'm betting on Bulgaria," Sophia said as she shoved a pile of eggs into her mouth.  
  
"Oy and mum calls us pigs." George said, taking a seat with Fred next to Sophia. Swallowing her food, she quickly stuck her tongue out as the fireplace erupted into bright green flames. Everyone turned and as they died down, Sophia quickly stood up and ran up, enveloping her best friend into a hug that was eagerly returned.  
  
"Hermione it's so good to see you. I've missed you all summer." Sophia pulled away as Hermione fully entered. "Where's Harry and Ron?" she questioned, noting the absence of two of her friends. "Still asleep most likely." Sophia said, sitting back down, quickly slapping Fred's hand away as he reached for a piece of her bacon.  
  
"Ouch love, weren't you taught to share." Fred said, his father laughing behind his cup of coffee.  
  
"I'll go wake them up," Hermione volunteered, setting down her bag by the others near the door.  
  
"Good luck. I tried and Ron nearly bit my head off." Ginny warned as Hermione made her way upstairs.  
  
About 20 minutes later, she noticed both Harry and Ron trudge down the stairs, both still trying to wake up. She noted the identical bags under her brother's eyes and when they saw each other, they shared a knowing nod.  
  
"Alright everyone. Hurry up and eat, we need to get going if we don't want to be late." Arthur said as he stood from the table. Everyone quickly dug into their breakfast, quickly polishing it off. After saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, everyone gathered their stuff and stated out of the house.

"I wonder what the big surprise is going to be at Hogwarts this year. I tried getting it out of Charlie but he wouldn't let it slip," Ron said as he caught up with Harry and Sophia.  
  
"I just hope we can have one normal year at Hogwarts this time." Harry replied, looking at his sister, who shook her head, agreeing. Hopefully they would get just that but knowing their luck and the strange dreams that haunted them, they had a small inkling it wouldn't.  
  
After meeting up with Amos Diggory and Cedric, the group finally reached a small hill. Sophia and Harry noticed as everyone crowded around an old boot on the ground each taking a hold of it. "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked, slightly confused.  
  
"That isn't just some manky old boot mate-"George said, slapping Sophia and Harry on the shoulders as the twins moved past them.  
  
"-it's a port key." Fred finished as they too grabbed ahold of the boot. Both Harry and Sophia knelt down, still examining the boot. There was no possible way this was how they would be getting to the cup.  
  
Arthur noticed the two as Amos counted down. "Harry! Sophia grab hold,” Hee yelled and as the two grabbed hold, a scream tore out of Sophia's mouth as she felt a sensation around her navel pulling and in an instant they were gone.


	2. chapter 2

I dont own anything except my original characters.

 

Sophia groaned as her body hit the ground with a thud. She was lucky she landed on grass and not something harder. She looked around, noticing her brother next to her on the ground having rolled on to his back, hearing the other groans and grunts from the rest of their friends. She looked up and noticed Arthur, Amos and Cedric all land perfectly on their feet. She knew now she wouldn't be particular fan of port key transportation.   
  
"All right up we go," Sophia was quickly hoisted up to her feet by Fred and George. She swayed slightly until finally she felt steady enough to move. She grabbed her bag and quickly made her way over to the others. Her eyes widened as she took in the site in front of her. For miles all she could see were tents and people, all celebrating and enjoying being at the cup. They headed down and weaved their way through the throngs of people. Brooms whizzed past in the air, merchants shouting and bargaining with buyers, children running around laughing and Sophia couldn't have been happier. They finally came to a stop outside a tent that looked like it could hold 2, possibly 3 people at max. She gave Harry a confused look, both thinking the same thing: How were they all supposed to fit in there They made their way in and couldn't believe what they saw. The inside had been enchanted to be bigger than it had looked on the outside. The tent roof was higher, there was a small sitting area with a kitchen nook and even bunk beds for everyone.   
  
Sophia made her way over to a pair of three, seeing Hermione and Ginny already staking their claims on two of the bunks. "Isn't this incredible," Hermione exclaimed in pure glee as she unpacked her knapsack.   
  
"Four years and magic can still astonish me," Sophia replied, laying back on the top bunk, a smile firmly plastered on her face.   
  
Later that night, the group headed out towards the pitch following the large crowds. Everyone was decked out in their favorite teams color, including Sophia. Her, Harry and Ron were decked out in black and red, the colors of the Bulgarian team while everyone else were sporting the green and white of the Irish.   
  
"I can't believe we're going to finally see Viktor Krum play," Ron couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice at the thought of seeing his quidditch hero.   
  
"I know, I mean actually getting to see him in person is exciting." Sophia shared in the enthusiasm that Ron eluded. She had been a big fan of the young seeker since he had made the team last year, becoming the youngest seeker in history at the age at 17. She marveled at his skills, the way he zoomed through the air, full of grace for a man his size and his quick reflects in catching the snitch. It was just a bonus to Sophia he was a good looking bloke. His body, built like it was carved from stone, was strong and solid, the body of a beater not a seeker, most would say. His face was rugged and manly, his nose slightly crooked from taking one too many bludgers to the face but that only added to his appeal. Sophia wasn't of course as in love as most girls were, but she was a woman of course, she could appreciate a good looking man when she saw one.   


The large group started their way up the stairs, climbing higher and higher up the pitch as they did. Sophia glanced down the railing, suddenly getting a small case of vertigo as she saw how high up they actually were. "Blimey dad how high up are we," Ron asked as he looked over the railing as well.   
  
"Well put it this way if it rains, you'll be the first to know," Sophia instantly felt anger as she heard the voice, knowing exactly who it belonged to. She looked down with the others, seeing Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. She noted the arrogant smirk on the younger Malfoy's face as he went on, "Father and I are in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." He was quickly silenced with a sharp jab from his father's cane.   
  
"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people," Lucius spat out. Sophia glared slightly, her brother gently tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. He quickly came to a stop as Lucius reached his cane up, trapping Harry's foot with it. He looked up at both of them, disdain clearly in his eyes. "Do enjoy yourselves, won't you? While you can," with one last look, he moved the cane, freeing Harry's foot.   
  
"Come on all, we don't want to miss the start of the match," Arthur said, ushering them up the stairs and as far away from the Malfoys as possible. When it seemed like they were as high as the clouds possibly, Arthur and Amos led them through and out to the seats. The roar of the crowd was deafening as Sophia took in the sight. They were at the very top of the pitch, probably one of the best seats in her opinion. She moved down, squished between Harry and Hermione as she joined in on the cheering. She gasped as brooms whizzed past her head and onto the field, white and green blurring past her. 

"It's the Irish," Fred and George cheered. Sophia laughed along with the others as sparks flew up into the air, forming into a giant dancing leprechaun, the chants for the Irish growing.   
  
"Here come the Bulgarians," George yelled as he noticed the red and black riders wiz through the leprechaun. Sophia cheered with Ron and the others as they flew into the pitch. Her eyes immediately went to one particular rider. He whizzed ahead, showing off for the crowd as they all chanted his name.   
  
"Who's that?" Ginny asked as they all watched on. "That sis is one of the best seekers in the world," Fred replied cheering along with his brother. "He's also one of the youngest. He made the team last year when he was 17," Sophia said over the crowd's noise. She screamed his name with everyone else as his face was projected in the stands. He really was a good looking man, Sophia thought as all the players got into position.   
  
"Good evening," Everyone slowly quieted down as the Minister of Magic started to speak, "As Minister of Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin." And with that, the match began.

* * *

 

  
Sophia sighed as she flopped down on the chair in the tent later that night. She was completely exhausted from the constant excitement and the sheer energy she had during the entire match. It had been one hell of a game and she was sure Bulgaria would come out victorious. But the Irish came back strong near the end with the game ending with a score of 170-160, the Irish taking the victory. . The only solace was that Viktor caught the snitch for his team, ending the game on his terms.   
  
Sophia laughed as the others continued to tease Ron. "Honestly Ron, I'm surprised you're not sobbing like all his other fan girls," Sophia said. Harry quickly shot her a look, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"Really and you're not one. It's not my side of the bedroom that has a poster of Viktor Krum on it," Harry quickly ducked a pillow that was thrown at his head by Sophia, the twins quickly declaring a pillow war as they grabbed their own.   
  
Fred smirked as he heard distant sounds coming from outside the tent. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." He commented, attacking Ron with a pillow. Arthur quickly rushed up, putting an end to it. Sophia noticed the panic on his face and immediately stopped. Something was up and from the look it wasn't good.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here now!" He said, quickly grabbing a hold of his wand. Sophia did the same, rushing out after her brother and Hermione.   
  
The sight that greeted her was something straight out of a nightmare. Flames surrounded the area, people running all around as they tried to get away from the destruction. Her eyes were soon drawn towards a group of people in the distance, their faces covered with skull masks and wearing black robes. She saw a few send curses at people trying to run while others continued to increase the fires around them. She faintly heard the screams of people, making out the words "Death Eaters."   
  
"Get back to the portkey and stick together." Sophia was brought back to reality as Mr. Weasley shouted over the crowd. The next instance she was being pulled by Hermione as they took off towards the tree line where the portkey would be located. Sophia tried to keep up, her hand clinging tightly to her brothers and Hermione's but too many people were pushing and shoving in the chaos to evacuate.   
  
"Hermione," Sophia shouted as she lost her grasp on her friend's hand, being dragged back by the rushing crowds.   
  
"Sophia," Harry yelled as he too was pulled away. She tried to get to her brother but there were too many people to get through. By the time she did, she couldn't see any sign of the Weasleys, Hermione or her brother.   
  
As she turned to run out of the campgrounds, a scream tore from her throat as she fell to the ground, her body convulsing in pain. She had never experienced a pain like this before. It felt as if her bones were being broken and her entire body was being stabbed by a thousand knives. She blinked back her tears and saw a hooded figure looming over her, his wand pointed straight at her. Sophia tried to reach for her wand but she knew in her current state there would be no way to grab it.   
  
As the dark figure raised his wand in what she believed would be the killing curse, he was suddenly thrown back by a burst of red light. She looked up and saw a broom blur past her, another red light shooting from the rider's wand. She looked closer and finally saw the rider clearly: Viktor Krum. The seeker regarded her as she quickly grabbed her wand, pulling her sore body from the ground.   
  
"Go, vun." He yelled over the chaos, his thick accent heavy as he sent another curse at another one of the black cloaks. Sophia took off running, her body filled with a new sense of adrenaline as she broke through the tree line. She kept running, stumbling every so often over exposed tree roots or holes. She didn't slow down until she saw a group of red hair in the distance.   
  
"Sophia," Hermione yelled as she got closer. Sophia slowed down, every ounce of adrenaline leaving her body, replaced with intense pain and exhaustion. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Hermione and Ron kneeling beside her, and the screams from the camps.

* * *

  
  
"Why hasn't she woken up yet? It's been hours. What if something's seriously wrong with her?" Sophia's eyes fluttered slightly, hearing her brother's words. For a moment she didn't understand who he was referring to until she felt the dull ache take over her body. Everything suddenly came flooding back. The screaming, the fires, the figures in the skull masks, and the excruciating pain. She groaned, her body shifting, the bed slightly dipping as someone sat on the edge of it beside her. She slowly opened her eyes, her brown eyes focusing on the concerned green ones of her brother.   
  
"Sophia, thank god you're awake." Harry said as he gripped his sister's hand tightly. She looked and noticed Hermione standing by the door, Ron no doubt letting his parents know she was awake.   
  
"What happened, I feel like I got dipped in hot oil," Sophia groaned, slowly sitting up with the help of her brother. "They said as soon as you reached the portkey you collapsed. Fred brought you back," Harry said. He then went on to explain what had happened to him, the dark mark and the man he had seen.   
  
She gently rubbed her scar as he finished. "No wonder my scars throbbing. Did they catch any of them," she asked, receiving a head shake from Hermione. 

  
"I'm afraid they got away. We're just happy you're safe. We think a death eater put the Cruciatus curse on you. It's a miracle you got away with your life," Hermione replied, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.   
  
"How did you get away?" Harry asked, curiously. Sophia tried to recall her last moments before passing out. The pain, the screaming, and then a voice telling her to run. It finally hit her, remembering she had been saved by Viktor Krum. If it had not been for him, she probably would have been dead right now.   
  
"Umm I don't know. A wizard threw a hex at him, gave me the chance to get away." Sophia said, holding back just exactly who the wizard was. She knew they would probably think she was mad. But she knew what she saw, what she heard. His accented voice telling her to run, risking his own life to help her. If only she could thank him for what he had done. But that was a long shot and Sophia knew that.   
  
She laid back, her eyes slowly closing as exhaustion took over her body. The last thing she thought of before drifting to sleep was Viktor Krums face.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

I dont own anything except my original characters.

 

Stepping off of the train, Sophia couldn't help but smile. Everything she had been worried about was suddenly forgotten as she looked up, seeing the large castle looming in the distance. She had never felt more peace then she did when she came to Hogwarts. This would always be her true home. "Feels good to be home, huh Sop," Harry said, smiling softly he too gazed up at the castle. "Yeah it sure does."   
  
"Oy, guys come on. We'll miss the carriages," Ron said as he and Hermione followed the rest of the student body. They all boarded a carriage with Neville, Dean and Seamus, all of them starting to catch up and see how their summers had gone. Soon, the carriages pulled up to the castle and the students disembarked.   
  
"Wonder what's going on?" Neville said as he noticed students rush to towards the walls of the castle, looking out towards the black lake. The four hurried over and looked out as well. Sophia's eyes widened as she noticed a large carriage in the air being pulled by what looked like a team of flying horses. She watched as it landed, Hagrid barley getting out of the way before he was crushed.   
  
"What's that in the black lake?" Ginny questioned, all of the student's attention squarely on the water. People started gasping in amazement as a ship slowly ascended towards the surface. As it broke surface, the sails were set loose, the fabric white with a large red crest on it. "That's the coat of arms for Durmstrang academy. What would they be doing here?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe this is part of the surprise your brother mentioned Ron." Harry said as everyone was ushered into the great hall by Professor McGonagall. After the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the podium, everyone going silent in the great hall. "Well now that were all settled and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Sophia heard the large doors creak open and noticed Filtch hobble his way to the front at Dumbledore continued, "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guest as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-"he stopped as Filtch finally made it to him, whispering something to the headmaster. After they finished, Filtch quickly made his way back down as Dumbledore continued where he had left off. "So..Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament." People instantly started to whisper, most familiar with the event.   
  
"What's that?" Sophia asked confused, looking over at the twins, who both had identical smirks on their, faces. From the looks of it, they would be up to something regarding this tournament, whatever it was. "Now for those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted." Dumbledore explained, his voice low and serious, showing the severity of becoming a competitor.   
  
He smiled slightly, that twinkle in his eye returning as he continued. "But more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." Sophia along with everyone else looked to the doors as they opened, seeing a group of beautiful women all dressed in blue walk in. They moved down between the tables, stopping occasionally, softly sighing as soft music began playing. Sophia looked up noticing their headmistress following behind. She had to be part giant. 

"That's one big woman," she heard Seamus comment. "No kidding." Sophia muttered softly. She watched as they finished their entrance, the entire hall erupting in cheers, mostly from the boys. She looked at Ron and Harry as they joined in.   
  
"Boys, honestly," Hermione whispered to her best friend as she rolled her eyes. Dumbledore made his way to the large headmistress greeting her with a kiss on the hand. She took a seat at the head table and Sophia couldn't help but smile as she noticed Hagrids eyes follow her.   
  
"And now are friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff." Everyone turned to the great hall doors as they opened up. A group of men marched in, carrying staffs, banging them on the ground in a sort of choreographed routine. Sophia quickly stood, trying to get a look as they ran to the front. They all lined up on each side and as Sophia sat down she heard whispers.   
  
"Blimey that's him! Viktor Krum!" she heard Ron say, his voice full of adoration. At hearing his name Sophia turned around and watched as Viktor Krum marched past his headmaster, his eyes cast forward in a focus of determination. She couldn't believe he was actually here. Blushing slightly, she turned away, not before catching the small smile Hermione was shooting her way.   
  
After the tournament had been discussed and the arrival of Mad Eye Moody, Sophia couldn't wait to dig into her dinner. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the large goblets in front of her filled with food. She ate, looking around her surroundings. She noticed most of the Beauxbaton students sat themselves at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang with Slytherin. No surprise there. From what Hermione had said, Durmstrang was notorious for dark arts. Her eyes moved to Viktor, seeing him sitting down with his classmates. She held back from laughing as she noticed how uninterested he looked at whatever Draco was boasting on about.   
  
"I can't believe they put that stupid age rule on," she heard Ron grumble, shoveling a spoon full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "They probably need it. From what Dumbledore says, this won't be a walk in the park." Sophia explained as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.   
  
"I just can't believe Viktor Krum is actually here. I mean the Viktor Krum," Ron gushed. Hermione looked at him in astonishment, "Honestly Ron, he's just a guy." 

He looked at her as if she had just grown two heads. "Just a guy. No I'm just a guy. That is one of the best seekers in the entire world. No offense to you Harry of course," Ron said as Harry brushed it off.

  
As Hermione and Ron bickered back and forth, Sophia could swear she felt eyes on her. She looked up, her eyes locking with a deep brown. Viktor stared at her, his gaze intense as their eyes stayed locked. Had he recognized her from the Cup? Or was he staring at her scar like everyone else? She self-consciously brushed her bangs over the scar, quickly looking away and down at her plate.   
  
"You ok Soph?" Harry asked, noticing his sister's quick change in moods. "Um yea just tired. I think I'm going to head up to bed." She stood, her plate quickly vanishing. "Do you want us to come with you?" Sophia quickly shook her head at her brother's suggestion.   
  
"No I'll be fine. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said her byes and made her way out of the great hall. What she failed to notice was someone rise as well, quickly making his way out after her. As she reached the stairs she heard a pair of footsteps hurry behind her.   
  
"Vait." She stopped and turned around, coming face to chest with Viktor Krum. She looked up at him, the seeker having a foot difference from her. Being close to him in person was definitely different from seeing him performing on his broom. She could see his body, large and solid, from years of quidditch. His face was rugged, yet had a slight delicate edge to it that added to his all-around handsomeness. "Um hi." That was all she could come up with, her brain trying desperately to catch up to her mouth. He looked down at her, his face softened from before, no longer set in concentration.   
  
"You are girl from zee match. The girl I saved," he spoke, his accent thick. She could tell he was struggling slightly, English was definitely not his first language. "Oh I didn't know if you had recognized me or not. Yeah I am. I actually need to thank you I mean if you hadn't have, I probably would have been dead." Sophia said, smiling slightly.   
  
"Your scar. You are Sovia Potter, zee girl who lived, no?" he questioned, nodding to the scar on her forehead. A small blush crossed her face. She was used to people asking about her scar over the years. Many marveled at it, how she, a small child and her brother could have survived. It always made her self conscious. But the way he asked didn't make her feel uncomfortable. He wasn't asking because he was astonished and wanted to know how in the world she survived. He seemed like he was just..asking.   
  
"Yeah that's me. I guess my brother and I are better known then we thought," she joked. Viktor laughed a little, the sound deep and smooth. Sophia noted how much she liked hearing it.   
  
"Yes, you both are. I am happy to zee you are zave. We did not have good first meeting. My name iz Viktor Krum. It is pleasure to meet you" He gently took her hand, bending down slightly and kissing the top of it. If she had been blushing before, she was red as a tomato now.   
  
"Well I'm Sophia Potter but you already knew that I guess. It's nice to meet you as well Viktor," she smiled back at him. She probably looked like a love sick girl at that moment. "Um well I um should go it's been a long day and you know classes starting and all," as she rambled she turned up the stairs, stumbling. She caught herself, not before hearing a small chuckle come from the Bulgarian.   
  
"I do hope to zee you avround, Sovia. Good night," with one last glance he turned and made his way back into the great hall. Sophia watched him walk in, the smile still stretched across her face. She quickly made her way up to the common room and into the girl's dormitory. After changing, she climbed into bed, closing the thick curtains around her. She was out in an instant, the smile still on her face.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything except my original characters.

 

Sophia quickened her pace as she moved through the corridors, brushing past students as they hurried to their classes. She couldn't be there, she needed air and she needed it now. Everything that had just happened had affected her in a way she wish didn't. She knew it had to Harry as well but he was good at masking his emotions. But Sophia was not so lucky in that category. As soon as Defense Against the Dark Arts had let out, she quickly made an excuse about needing to be alone and took off, her brother and friends calling after her worried.   
  
But they couldn't blame her. Not only had she witnessed two of the worst curses known to the wizard world, she had been forced to watch Moody perform the killing curse, the curse that had torn her and her brother's life apart. Sophia had heard great things about Made Eye but after that act, she didn't know what to think now. She knew he was a little mad but he was also one of the greatest aurors in history. But performing curses that were strictly forbidden in a class full of students? Sophia didn't want to think about any of it. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts.   
  
She made her way outside the castle and headed down the grounds towards the black lake. Her feet carried her along the ground towards her destination, her feet almost hardwired by the direction. She had come down to her "spot" last year when all the other students went to Hogsmeade. It was right next to the lake, shaded by trees from the small, unforbidden forest near the lake. It was calm and quiet, a good place to go and think. To be alone.   
  
She finally arrived and slumped to the ground, her back pressed against the hard bark of a large tree. She finally stopped struggling and let out everything she had been holding in. She hugged her knees close to her chest, quietly sobbing into them, her tears dampening her robes. Seeing the curse performed right in front of her only made things absolutely real for her. She wanted to stop crying, to shake it off and hold it in like her brother, but she just did not have it in her and she hated it.   
  
"Sovia?" She heard a pair of heavy boots rustle the foliage near her as the soft, thick accent hit her ears. She quickly looked up, seeing Viktor standing in front of her, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The young witch reached up and quickly wiped at her eyes, not wanting to show any weakness, especially in front of Viktor Krum.   
  
"Oh um hi Viktor. How are you doing?" She asked, forcing a smile onto her face. He frowned slightly, kneeling down in front of her, his eyes searching hers. 

"You are crying, no?" He questioned, noticing the red blotches on her cheeks, her eyes glassy and bloodshot.   
  
"No just bad allergies is all." Sophia tried to shrug it off but looking at Viktor she knew he wasn't buying any of it.   
  
"It iz all vight. You can talk to me. I have been told I am good lizener." He said softly. He moved closer and sat down beside her. His arm brushed against her leg, a small bolt of electricity shooting through her at the small contact. "Please talk to me." He reached over and took her small hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Sophia took a shaky breath and started to tell him about everything that had happened in class. True to his word he listened, his thumb every now and again rubbing against the top of her hand soothingly.   
  
"I'm sorry. I must sound so stupid." Sophia replied after she had finished, wiping away the new tears that came down her cheeks. She felt a soft hand touch her cheek, gently moving her face to look at Viktor. He smiled sadly, brushing her cheek.   
  
"It iz all vight to cry, to be upset. It does not make you veak. It makes you human." He said softly. Sophia could not believe she was hearing the Viktor Krum speak to her like this. For as long as she had been a fan, she had always seen him as some sourly, burly brute, not someone who could say such comforting, gentle words.   
  
"Who knew you were so sensitive?" She joked, a small laugh escaping her lips as the air around them grew lighter. He smirked a little, straightening up and puffing his chest out. "It iz between us. I have reputation to keep." He said, winking down at Sophia as she broke out into a laugh and a smile. He smiled back at her. "There iz zat smile I like to zee. Beautiful girls zhould not be crying." He said standing up. He held his hand out for Sophia who took it, letting him help her up.   
  
"Thank you for listening Viktor. I really needed that." Sophia smiled up at him as he returned it. He lifted her hand up, placing a soft kiss on the palm.   
  
"You are velcome. I must go. I vell see you around." He let go of Sophia's hand and started to make his way back towards the Durmstrang ship, all the while, Sophia's eyes never left his retreating form. She leaned against the tree, her fingers lightly tracing over the area that Viktor had kissed with one thought on her mind. She was slowly starting to fall for the young seeker, hard and fast.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own anything except for any original characters of my own making.   


  
The weeks had passed quickly and before she knew it, Sophia was making her way into the great hall, taking a seat with her brother, Ron and Hermione as they awaited the champion choosing. She looked around, noticing the excitement in all the students' eyes as they discussed the tournament while those who had put their names in the Goblet watched the cup anxiously.   
  
Her eyes wandered until they landed near the Slytherin table where she saw Viktor sitting with the other Durmstrang students. He sat straight, his face a mask of indifference as he stared at the cup. He must have felt eyes on him as he turned his head, locking eyes with her. She gave him a small smile and he returned one as well before he returned his eyes back to the front of the great hall.   
  
"Sophia." She was brought from her thoughts as she felt a small tap on her arm. She turned, seeing her brother and Ron staring at her.   
  
"Huh. Sorry got a bit lost there. What did you say?" She asked, ignoring the small smile Hermione was giving her.   
  
"Who do you think's going to be chosen?" Harry asked as more students filled into the hall. She shrugged her shoulders a little. "Don't know really.”   
  
"I hope Viktor's chosen for Durmstrang. I mean can you imagine it. It would be brilliant." Ron went on, Fred and George sitting behind him and making kissy faces as Sophia tried hard not to laugh.   
  
As all the students made their way in, Dumbledore made his way towards the large cup, signaling for everyone to take their seats. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The Champion selection," with the wave of his wand, the flames in the Great Hall extinguished, leaving the room in darkness except for the blue glow from the Goblets flames. After a few silent moments, the blue flames turned a dark red before a charred piece of parchment shot out, Dumbledore expertly capturing it in his hands. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." As the words were read, a loud boom of applause shot through the room as the students of Durmstrang cheered for the seeker. He smiled and made his way to the headmaster, taking the paper and walking through the door he was pointed towards. Sophia smiled, clapping along, taking in the excited applause from her best friend.   
  
The Goblet repeated the process two more times, Fleur Delacour being named for Beauxbatons and finally Cedric Diggory being chosen as the Hogwarts Champion. As Dumbledore went on talking about the tournament, Sophia noticed something odd. The blue flames slowly turned red once more. Dumbledore turned and as he did, a piece of parchment shot out as it had done 3 times before. He clutched the paper, the room as silent as it could be as he uttered the words on the charred parchment: "Harry Potter."   
  
At the mention of her brother's name, all the air left Sophia's lungs. No this had to be a mistake, her brother never entered his name, and he couldn't have even if he wanted to. As his name was called louder, and the whispers grew, she looked at her twin brother, the shock and fear mirrored in his eyes. It wasn't until Hermione forced him to move that he did when Sophia finally lost it.   
  
"No this is a mistake." She yelled as she moved to her feet. She watched as her brother took the paper from the bewildered headmaster, disappearing behind the door the other champions had a moment earlier.   
  
"No this can't…"Sophia panicked. Hermione tried to reach for her hand but in an instant she had fled from the great hall, from the accusing students and the awful truth she would have to come to terms with. Her brother was a triwizard champion.

* * *

  
  
Later that night, Sophia and Harry sat in front of the dimming fire in the Gryffindor common room, neither able to sleep well. She couldn't believe Crouch was forcing Harry into the tournament, even though he had not even entered and was underage. She could have strangled him if she had the chance. The one question, however, that kept bothering the both of them was who could have put his name in.   
  
"Do you think this has anything to do with the dreams we've been having about him?" Sophia questioned, hugging her knees as she looked at her twin brother, his face still quite pale from the notion of being in the tournament.   
  
"Honestly I don't know but whatever this is, it can't be good. Until we figure any of this out, I just have to try and survive through this. I just need to try and convince Ron that-" He paused when he heard a small sniffle, looking at his sister and noticing her eyes welling up with tears. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her in a hug as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.   
  
"Why Harry? Why does this keep happening?" She buried her face against her brother's shoulder, hoping at any moment she'd wake up and this would all be another awful nightmare.   
  
"I don't know Soph. But I'm going to get through this. Remember everything we've gone through these last few years and we made it through. We can do it again, I promise." Harry kissed the top of his sisters red hair, hoping he could keep this promise to her and to himself.   



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I dont own anything except my original characters.  


"You don't have to come with me to this you know I'll be fine really." Harry said as he and Sophia walked down the corridor after classes. A few days had passed since the champions choosing and the whole school was buzzing about the 4th champion. Many believed the lies that Harry had somehow gotten through the age line and had somehow enchanted his way into the tournament. Harry didn't care about what other people thought, only what his friends did. While Hermione believed him, Ron was not so easily persuaded. He was adamant that Harry had entered his name and it took Sophia everything she had not to start smacking him with her potions book.  
  
"Were in this together remember. Besides, I'm not going to let that daft and deceitful woman right up lies about you just to sell her bloody column." While Sophia did not read Rita Skeeters writing, Lavender did and always had a couple lying around the dormitory. She had read a few one day, noting the vicious lies and rumors she would write, all just to sell the paper. She knew she would be foaming at the mouth to get her hands on her brother, the boy who lived, the youngest tri wizard tournament and she would not let her twist his words around for her own game.   
  
The two siblings finally made it to the room that had been chosen for the press photos and interviews, seeing the other three champions already there. She gave a small hello to Cedric which he returned and took note of Viktor. He was dressed in the normal Durmstrang attire including the long fur coat, clutching a staff in one hand. When he had seen her, he walked over and bowed slightly, a hint of a smile touching his lips.   
  
"Ello Sophvia. It iz good to zee you again." He replied as he straightened up to his full height, towering over her. She smiled softly, her eyes running over him slightly. Bloody hell he cleans up nicely, she thought to herself before quickly shaking that thought away.   
  
"You too Viktor. Congratulations on being chosen. Um about my brother and all.." she awkwardly shifted from one foot to another, wondering if he too believed the awful rumors.   
  
"You do not have anyzing to apologize for. I do not velieve he put hiz name in zee goblet even zough Karkaroff does. You brother iz good vizard but I do not believe zhat good," Viktor answered, easing her fears some. She didn't understand why she felt so relieved that he believed her and Harry but before she could ponder any more, a bright flash erupted, blinding both Viktor and Sophia.   
  
"Well isn't this just lovely." A nasally high voice exclaimed. As Sophia's vision began to improve, she saw just were the flash and voice had come from and her body fell rigid. Rita Skeeter stood before them, her photographer holding the camera as a magical quill took down notes. "The girl who lived coming to the support of her dear twin brother. And is there a little romance going on between the handsome Bulgarian and the other potter." She said, her eyebrow raising as the quill continued to scribble.   
  
"I came to support my brother and was having a conversation with my _friend_ ." Sophia gritted out, putting extra emphasis on the word friend, even though she had a sneaking suspicion it would be ignored.   
  
"Well isn't that just sweet. Maybe after the champion's interviews, I could get one of the emotional sister and her words on her brother's entrance into the tournament." Before Sophia could utter a remark, the reporter walked away and over to her photographer as he started placing the champions for the group photo.   
  
"Good luck." Sophia said softly to Viktor as she glared daggers at the woman's back. Viktor nodded, gently squeezing her arm before being ushered over to the others. Sophia took a seat near the back, her hand brushing against where he had touched her, a small smile gracing her features as she watched the rest of the procedures. She was a goner for sure.

* * *

  
  
A few days had passed since the dreadful interviews when Fred slammed down a daily prophet in front of Sophia during breakfast, spilling her pumpkin juice in the process.   
  
"Fred! You bloody idiot you spilled my pumpkin juice." Sophia said as the juice quickly vanished from the table.   
  
"It seems like our little brother isn't the only one in love with the Bulgarian seeker now is he." Fred teased, his eyes wiggling up and down suggestively as Sophia rolled her eyes.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked from across the table sitting beside Hermione. Fred leaned down and slipped through the pages of the prophet, finally stopping on a page. Sophia looked at the photos and realized they were from the champions interviews. She took note of a photo of her and Viktor when her eyes winded at the title. _"Harry Potter's sister in love with the competition."_ She quickly picked it up, her eyes scanning the words:   
  
_"Like mother like daughter, it seems the potter women have a thing for quidditch players. Sources have noted that it seems the durmstrang champion and seeker for the Bulgarian quidditch team Viktor Krum and Sophia Potter, the twin sister of unlikely triwizard champion Harry Potter have grown extremely close since the arrival for the tournament. No word yet on how Harry Potter is taking this betrayal."_   
  
After she finished reading it, she balled up the paper, muttering curses under her breath. "That awful woman. Honestly, she's so daft. Viktor and I are just _friends_ alright." She said as she looked around the table at her friends, the shit eating grin still on Fred's face. 

"I don't know. You and he have been growing a little closer and the way you look at him sometimes doesn't help your case." Hermione finally interjected, Sophia's cheeks growing red.   
  
"You're not helping Hermione." She said as she heard laughter, she looked and saw the same daily prophet opened in front of Draco and his friends. 

He looked over to where her and Harry were, smirking as he lifted the paper up. "You must be crazier than lovegood to believe you have a chance Potter." The students at the table started laughing as Sophia glared daggers at Malfoy.   
  
"Don't listen to that bloody git alright." Harry said as Sophia pushed her food away.   
  
"I'm not that hungry anymore." Sophia stood and grabbed her bag, making her way out of the great hall, all the while not noticing the pair of brown eyes following her.   



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.   
  
"Dragons!" Sophia jumped a little as her brother took a seat across from her in the library, startling her from her potions homework. "Dragons? Harry what the bloody hell are you talking about?" She questioned as she set her quill down beside the parchment.   
  
"That thing Hagrid wanted to show me last night were dragons. Live, fire breathing dragons. There the first task. They have one for each of us." Harry said, still in disbelief at what he had seen last night. It would be a miracle if he could get past this one.   
  
"Dragons! Do you even know how to fight one of those?" Sophia asked, her potions homework forgotten at the moment. She watched as her brother shook his head, sighing deeply. "Not a clue."   
  
"Will figure it out. I know Hermione will help. Ron would to if he wasn't so thick headed at the moment." Sophia tried reassuring her brother but even she was a little worried for the upcoming task and she wasn't even involved.   
  
"I'm going to go find Cedric, warn him about it. Fleur and Viktor already know." With that said, Harry stood from his seat and made his way out of the library. Sophia stood up and walked to the shelves, her fingers skimming through the spines of the well-worn books.   
  
"All right where's the dragon section."

* * *

  
  
"The Hungarian Horntail is one of the dragons being used. Honestly who chose these dragons?" Hermione quipped as she and Sophia scoured through a couple books as they sat out in the courtyard one afternoon. They and Harry had spent the last two weeks researching everything they could on dragons. Their temperaments, their strengths and their weaknesses. But the more they researched, the more worried Sophia became. Harry had tried reassuring her after his talk with Moody but it till hadn't eased her nerves one bit.   
  
"I just want this to be over. I hate feeling this worried all the bloody time." Sophia said as she closed a book on the Chinese Firebolt, another pretty nasty dragon that was being used in the tournament. As she looked up, her eyes landed on something that piqued her interest quite a bit. Down by the lake she noticed Viktor. He was dressed casually in just a pair of dark black pants and a grey muscle top. It looked like he was exercising by his stretches but she wasn't sure. She noticed a group of girls nearby watching and giggling, talking amongst themselves. Her and Ginny had noticed that they had been following Viktor around since his arrival and dubbed them his fan club. Ginny had even made a joke at how surprised she was that Ron wasn't among them.   
  
"I think your drooling Soph." She quickly looked away and at her best friend as Hermione laughed. She had noticed the way she looked at Viktor, even though she kept denying it. Her best friend had a crush on the Bulgarian. She found it good. It was nice to see Sophia be excited and happy about something, after everything that had happened to her and Harry, she deserved it.   
  
"I'm not drooling." The redhead said, subtly wiping at her chin, just in case. Hermione shook her head, closing up the book in her hands and adding it to the stack they had. 

"Sophia, you're my best friend and you can tell me anything. I know you like Viktor and before you go denying it, I've seen the looks and those are more than just friend's looks." Hermione said as Sophia sighed, flopping back onto the soft grass.   
  
"Ok maybe I have a little crush. He's just so…. I can't explain it. He's sweet, handsome, caring. But look at him? He's the youngest seeker in the world. He has women throwing themselves at him and following him around. I'm just some awkward 4th year. Why would he want me?" Sophia finally admitted. As the words came out of her mouth, she didn't know if they were directed at Hermione or herself. It was the truth. He was this world renowned star who was older than her. All she was known for was being the girl who lived.   
  
Hermione looked at her friend sadly, gently squeezing her hand. "You don't know that. He may have the same feelings for you. Just wait and see. You have a whole year to find out." She smiled, hoping to give her friend some sort of confidence.   
  
Sophia looked back to where Viktor was, smiling a little. "Maybe."   



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.   
  


The day of the first task had finally arrived and Sophia could barely eat anything all day. All she could do was worry. Harry tried to play it off, trying not to let the nerves get the best of him but Sophia could see right through him: he was terrified. When the time came for the task to begin, Sophia joined her brother in the champion's tent, hoping to give him some support before the task began.   
  
"I can do this I mean I just have to retrieve the egg. You moved my fire bolt out of the trunk right?" Harry questioned as he sat down in front of his sister. Sophia nodded, smiling a little as she tried to keep her nerves at bay. No use in adding extra pressure on to her brother. 

"Yes it's out. Don't worry Harry, you can do this I know you can." Sophia squeezed her brother's shoulder reassuringly.   
  
"I'm going to step out and get some air." Harry stood from the cot, making his way out of the tent. Sophia looked around, noting the other champions. Cedric was sat talking with Amos, his father beaming proudly from ear to ear. Fleur was stretching out, Madame Maxine talking to Karkaroff while Viktor sat on one of the cots, looking like he was deep in thought. 

She took a deep breath and moved over to where he was sitting, noting the way Kararoffs eyes followed her every movement. Ever since his arrival, she had not had a good feeling about the brooding headmaster. She didn't know why, but she knew she couldn't trust him.   
  
"Nervous?" Sophia asked when she was near him. Viktor raised his head, his body relaxing when he took note of who was talking to him. 

"A little bit yez. And you? You are nervous vor your brother." He asked as she shook her head.   
  
"Yeah I am. I'm nervous for all of you. I want you all to make it out in one piece." She said, sitting down beside him. He smiled, nodding his head a bit. "Do not vorry about me скъпа I vill be alright." He said. 

She looked at him a little confused with the Bulgarian word. "What does скъпа mean?" before he could answer, the tent flap opened and Dumbledore and Crouch made their way in.   
  
"Miss Potter, I believe it's time to get to your seat." Dumbledore said kindly, giving the girl a small smile. "Of course professor. Good luck." She whispered to Viktor as she made her way out, not before giving her brother one last hug and good luck before leaving the tent. Sophia headed up into the stands full of cheering students, finding were Hermione and Ron were. She was still upset with Ron, even though the stubborn git was slowly coming back around.   
  
"Hows Harry?" Hermione questioned as she took her seat. "Nervous, but that's expected. It's not helping that Fred and George are placing bets on who gets set on fire first." She said loudly enough as the two twins passed by her with the betting box.   
  
"Hey love it's all in good fun. How else are we going to open our shop?" George said as he ruffled her red hair. She slapped his hand away as the cannon went off, signaling the start of the task.   
  
As soon as the task had ended, Sophia raced down from the stands and back to the tent, eager to see her brother. However, she could not find him in there when she entered. The only two people around were Viktor and Karkaroff. The other champions must have been up in the hospital wing, getting looked at. She was about to leave but seeing the exchange between student and headmaster made her stop. She didn't understand what they were saying, both talking in Bulgarian but from the way both their postures were, it couldn't have been good. Viktor had been named as first place jointly with Harry. He probably would have been the only one if the other eggs had not been destroyed during his bout with the Chinese firebolt but Sophia thought he had performed brilliantly.   
  
"Vhat do you vant?" she was brought from her thinking by the booing voice of Karkaroff, seeing both set of eyes on her. Viktors was apologetic while Karkaroffs was looking at her as if she were a piece of dirt on his boot.   
  
"Oh um I was looking for my brother." She replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The look she was getting from the headmaster made her nervous as he continued to sneer at her.   
  
"He iz in zee hospital ving. Go." He dismissed, turning away from the young girl. After taking one last look at Viktor, she turned and quickly walked out of the tent. Sophia was half way up to the castle when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Viktor making his way over to her.   
  
"I vanted to apologize vor Karkaroff. He vas out of line and should not haff talked to you in zhat vay." Viktor replied. Sophia shrugged her shoulders, giving him a small smile.   
  
"It's alirght Viktor. He was just upset I guess. You did brilliant out there by the way. At least you got first place with my brother." She noticed the slight drop in his shoulders, as he sighed deeply. "I vish Krkarfoff thought the same thing." He said quietly. So she was right in thinking that was what he had been upset about.   
  
"Well then he's an idiot to think that. I should um go check on my brother. Congratulations again." Sophia turned and made her way into the castle, the smile never leaving her face as she made her way to the hospital wing. However, she did not notice the set of dark eyes following her, the person taking a quick swig from his bottle before turning on his heel and leaving.   
  
The Gryffindor common room was in an uproar as everyone celebrated. Everyone sat around, discussing the first task and everything that had happened. Sophia smiled as she looked at her brother and and Ron, the two finally getting over their fight and making up. "Honestly and they call us difficult." Hermione had said, causing both Ginny and Sophia to laugh.   
  
After a few moments, she saw both boys make their way over to them. "Hey Soph, been meaning to ask you. Since you and Viktor are in love can you get me his autograph?" Ron and Harry barely had time to duck as a pillow was thrown in their direction.   
  
Скъпа-sweetheart   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.   
  
It had been a few weeks since the first task and things were going relatively normal as winter started to move in. Ron and Harry were best friends again and Hermione and Sophia weren't stuck with choosing sides. The Hogwarts students hatred for Harry disappeared (of course not were the slytherins and even a few Hufflepuffs were concerned). Sophia hadn't seen much of Viktor. Karkaroff kept occupying his time, working with him on strategies for the upcoming tasks. She knew her intuition about the headmaster's dislike of her was correct. Sophia tried not to let her mind wonder to the Bulgarian, spending most of her time trying to help her brother in figuring out the clue in the egg.   
  
Sophia sat at a table in the library, trying in vain to do her defense against the darks arts homework to no avail. She had had the dream again, the one in the graveyard. It had been more vivid this time, felt more real. But the thing that scared her more was when she had startled awake, a searing pain tore through her scar. It took everything in her not to scream out and wake the other girls as she curled in bed panting. As soon as she had woken up, she immediately set off writing to both Sirius and Remus. She hoped they would be able to shed some light on the nightmares that plagued the both of them.   
  
Her eyes moved over the same line for the 15th time in her textbook before she heard a noise nearby. She looked around, wondering if a book had fallen off the shelf when she heard it again. She stood to her feet and made her way around the bookshelf, surprised at what she had seen. Sitting on the floor against the wall, a spilled stack of books beside them, was the handsome Bulgarian who had been occupying her thoughts.   
  
"Viktor what are you doing back here?" she asked as he looked up from an open book in his lap. It was a strange sight to see the bulky athlete in a library with a book of all things instead of on a broom.   
  
"I am trying to vigure out zee clue. I needed to be on my own to zhink." He replied, rubbing a hand down his face as he closed the book in frustration, reaching for a new one. Sophia walked over, sitting on the floor in front of him, her hand picking up one of the discarded books. She glanced back over at the boy sitting in front of her, noting how his eyebrows crinkled slightly in concentration as he read the words, his jaw line tensing up a bit. Even when he was tired and frustrated he looked handsome. She could see why he was followed by girls everywhere he went.   
  
"Sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better, Harry has no clue about the egg either. He's given both of us a headache every time he opens that blasted egg." Sophia joked, noting the small smile that appeared on the Bulgarians face.   
  
"I guezz that iz a good think." He said as he looked back down at the book. They both sat there in a comfortable silence, Viktor with his research and Sophia with her thoughts.   
  
"Are you veeling well?" She jumped a little startled when she heard his voice, looking over seeing his focus on her and not the book anymore. "Um yes I am why do you ask?"   
  
"You ave dark circles under your eyez." He took note. Sophia pushed her hair back, forcing a smile on her lips. "Yeah I'm fine just trouble sleeping. Snape loves to pile on essays and with helping my brother.." she was luckily saved from her awful lie as Ginny rounded the corner.   
  
"Oh um sorry didn't mean to interrupt. McGonagall's called a meeting for all the 4th year students and up." She said, looking from both Sophia and Viktor. Sophia was thankful for the interruption and grabbed her bag as she stood to her feet. "Well Viktor I hope your able to figure the clue out soon. I'll see you later." Before she could walk away, Viktor's hand gently grasped hers as he stood to his feet.   
  
"I know you love your brother but he vould not vant you to make yourself ill in order to help him. Take care ov your zelf скъпа."He bowed polity, placing a small kiss on her hand. He kneeled down and collected his books moving past both her and Ginny.   
  
Ginny broke out into a smile, looping her arm through her friends as they made their way out of the library. "So I'm going to be a bridesmaid right?"

* * *

  
  
"A ball! Are they mad? Why does there need to be a ball?" Sophia snickered into her pumpkin juice, having heard this for the 5th time in the last two weeks from Ron. Ever since the announcement of the Yule Ball, that was all anyone could talk about. For the girls it was what to wear, who would ask them while the boys grumbled about wearing dress robes and how to ask a girl out.   
  
"Honestly you two. We've faced trolls, giant spiders, dementors and the whomping willow and you're afraid of asking someone to a little dance?" Sophia questioned to a resounding "Yes." from both boys. She rolled her eyes, finishing her drink as she set down the cup. "Boys." She muttered Hermione laughing a little along with her friend.   
  
"I think Neville might be the only one excited. He stays up in the dormitory practicing his dance moves. It's quite funny actually." Ron said as Hermione hit his arm. "At least he has the courage to ask someone. He asked Ginny the other day." Ron's eyes widened as he went to reply but he immediately froze, staring at something just behind Harry and Sophia. "Ron are you alright?" Harry asked but still he remained silent. It wasn't until a throat cleared and Sophia turned around that she saw what had made Ron freeze up.   
  
Viktor stood in front of her, smiling softly, not taking note to the whispers and stares from the other students in the Great Hall. He reached down and gently took Sophias hand, holding it in both of his. "Sovia, would you do me the honor and accompany me to the yule ball?"   
  
Sophia could have sworn her brain had stopped working. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hear he was, Viktor Krum, asking her out to the ball. She would have pinched herself to see if she was dreaming but the small jab in her side by Seamus told her she wasn't. She slowly shook her head, trying to regain the ability to speak. "I would love to Viktor." She said, her face breaking out into a grin.   
  
The young Bulgarian smiled, kissing her hand softly. "I am glad you said yez." He let go of her hand, turning and making his way out of the great hall, probably heading back to the durmstrang quarters. Sophia sat there, still in shock before she was suddenly crowded around by half the girls in Gryffindor house.   
  
"Harry…your sister just got asked out by Viktor Krum, the greatest seeker on the planet." Ron said, he too in shock as he watched Katie and Angelina hugging the still stunned girl. Harry too watched, unsure of how to react. Harry knew he would need to write to Remus and Sirius.   
  
Viktors POV   
  
"Zee and you ver nervous for nothing." Alexander teased, gripping my shoulder as we made our way outside the Hogwarts castle, the smile still evident on my face. When we had been informed about the ball, the only person who had come to mind was Sophia. When I was not concentrating on the tournament, my mind would wander to the young Potter girl. I didn't mean to get as close as I had, only wishing to say hello when I had recognized her from the night of the quidditch cup. But seeing her that day by the lake, her eyes red from crying had pulled on my heart in a way I had not experienced, not even with previous girlfriends. There was something about her. I was drawn not only to her subtle beauty but her good heart. I saw how kind she was in the way she treated her friends and the love she had for her brother. I had gone back and forth on whether or not to ask her but when I had overheard a Ravenclaw boy discussing his idea of asking her out, I had decided to go for it.   
  
Walking onto the ship, I noticed Karkoroff walking over. I immediately straightened up, as he stood before us, Alexander taking his leave when he was told. "So I ave heard you ver asking zee Potter girl to the yule ball?" Ever since the day of the first task when he had seen Sophia and I talking, Karkaroff had been questioning my relationship with her. He had told me to keep my head straight, to not lose focus on what was important, winning the tournament. "Zhat girl vill mess with your mind to help her brother," he had said one day during my training exercises.   
  
"I did and she said yes. Iz that a problem?" I challenged my headmaster. I did not care that he was my headmaster. I respected him of course but when it concerned my private life, he did not have control over that. I saw the small hint of a sneer on his lips, his body rigid in disapproval. "No it iz your choice. But remember vhy you are here Viktor." Without another word, he moved past me, making his way off the ship. I let the smile return to my face as I made my way into my dormitory, Sophia's shocked face still etched in my mind.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters.

 

Sophias POV  
  
I watched as the snow fell softly, curling up by the window in the girls dormitory. I could hear the other girls still asleep, the clock telling me it would be another hour before any of them would wake up. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass, watching the window fog up from my warm breath.

The nightmare was still evident in my mind, making me shiver not from the cold. It had been the same only I was not in the house but the graveyard. My feet moved without direction until I came across a body lying on the ground. At first, I did not recognize it until my eyes landed on the face. Brown eyes stared up at me, dull and lifeless before I shot up in bed, sweat sticking to my brow and my scar throbbing painfully.  
  
I quickly rubbed my eyes, hoping I could erase the image of Viktor's lifeless body out of my mind before I would have to start getting ready. Today was one of the Hogsmeade trips and I would be going into the village with Ginny and Hermione to pick out dresses for the ball. Ginny had already been sent one from her mother, a gift after she had heard her only daughter was going to her first ball, but she had wanted to tag along to help Hermione and I find dresses. I had been looking forward to the trip ever since Hermione had been asked by Alexander, a durmstrang student, a few days before. I had been surprised, having thought Ron would have asked her. Sadly, him and Harry were still dateless, the ball only two weeks away.   
  
I stood up, deciding to start getting ready as I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower. I hoped the warm water would help relax me but the small throbbing in my head told me it would not be an easy fix. After the shower, I quickly did a drying spell on my hair, pulling it up in a loose ponytail as I pulled on my jumper that Mrs. Weasly had made me the year before, pulling on some jeans and boots before heading down to the common room. The fire burned lowly, the room quite with everyone still asleep.   
  
I knew it would be at least an hour before the girls had woken up so I decided to head up to the owlery and see if I had gotten a letter back from Remus or Sirius. It was likely Remus would write but I could never be certain if Sirius would. I knew how dangerous it was for him to take the risk and I knew whenever Harry and I received letters, it could cost him dearly if they were intercepted. I cherished every letter, keeping the stack of them hidden away in a secret compartment in my trunk, bringing them out only when everyone was asleep and the curtains around my bed were securely shut, rereading them over and over until I had them memorized.   
  
The chill air hit me hard as I stepped outside, wrapping my arms tightly around myself as I quickly made it to the owlery, making sure not to slip on the ice. I moved in, being greeted by the hoots from the owls already inside. I whistled softly, smiling as Hedwig flew down. I stroked her soft feathers, giving her a treat as I took the letter from her. I was just about to open it when the door opened suddenly. I quickly stuffed the letter into my pocket, turning around to see the same face I had seen earlier in my nightmare. This time however he was not lying on the ground, his eyes cold and dead, but warm and lively.   
  
"I am sorry to startle you. I saw you valk in and vanted to say hello." Viktor replied softly. I smiled, pushing a few loose pieces of hair behind my ear as I walked over, walking outside with him. His English was slowly starting to get better over time, his accent still strong. I saw he was dressed for the weather, bundled with a large brown cloak with fur lining. I knew I would have to grab something warmer before heading into Hogsmeade.   
  
"No its ok. I was just checking if I had any letters in." I said, crossing my arms as we made are way down the steps. "Woke up early and I just couldn't go back to sleep."   
  
"Are you going into Hogsmeade today?" Viktor asked, making conversation as we continued to walk with no real destination in mind.   
  
I nodded, kicking up little bits of snow as we went. "Yes actually. I'm going dress shopping with my friend Hermione for the ball." At the mention of the ball, I noticed Viktor's smile widen a little more. "Yez. I heard Alexander asked your friend. He finds her quite interesting. I cannot vait to see vhat you look like. I know you vill be beautiful in vhatever you choose."   
  
My cheek flushed red, looking up at Viktor as we continued to walk. His words touched me deeply. I had never been too confident with guys I liked but with Viktor, it almost felt natural. Being around him, I didn't feel awkward or embarrassed. I felt….normal.   
  
"That's very kind of you to say. I'm sure you will be as equally handsome. I bet every girl will have their eyes on you." I teased, gently nudging him with my shoulder. His deep laugh sounded like music to my ears as he chuckled.   
  
"Vell I vill haff to vorry about every boys eyes on you. I vas surprised you had not been asked before I had?" he voiced his question. I shrugged, digging my hands in my pockets to warm them up. "Well I mean with who I am, it tends to intimidate people away." I say, feeling my scar tingle a little. I noticed Viktor stop beside me, turning fully to face me.   
  
"You should know, I am not easily scared avay."I shivered slightly, by both his words and the cold. Instantly, he shrugged out of his coat, wrapping it around my body. "Won't you be cold?"   
  
He smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, the muscles in his arms tensing as he did so. "I am born and bred Bulgarian. I can handle zhe cold." The rest of the walk was made up of small talk about our lives as I held the cloak tightly around me. It smelled of spice, broom polishing and something I could only describe as pure masculinity.

I had learned a little bit of his home back in Bulgaria, playing quidditch, his parents, and his siblings. I smiled as I heard the happiness in his voice as he went on about his little sister Ivana, telling me of how in one years' time she would be on her way to the sister school of Durmstrang to start her magic studies. It warmed my heart to see this brute of a man showing a different side that most probably never saw. I had talked about my life before I had learned what I was, finding it amusing how confused he had looked when I mentioned anything muggle. I took note of his hardened eyes when I had mentioned the Dursleys and noticed his eyes soften when I talked on about the Weasley family.  
  
"…and when I had asked what was so funny, Harry pulled me in front of a mirror and my hair was completely green. After that I never take anything edible from Fred or George." I explained, Viktor laughing from the story. "Hey it's not funny, my hair was green for two weeks." I said, unable stop my own laughter.   
  
"You veally care for zhem." He said as we walked closer to the large doors of the castle. I nodded my head, watching as the snow continued to fall lightly around us.

  
"I do. Honestly there like my own family. It's nice to feel like you belong to something full of love and warmth." They stood outside the doors, both in a comfortable silence before I shrugged off his cloak, immediately missing the warmth it had given me.   
  
"Thank you for walking with me Viktor. I really enjoyed spending time with you." I said as I handed the cloak back to him. He took it, pulling it around him before he took my small hand in his.   
  
"The pleasure vas all mine malko gŭlŭb. I look voreward to zee ball." He bowed slightly, placing a kiss on the top of my hand, turning to leave when he finished. I ran my fingers over my hand absentmindedly as I watched him walk away. Maybe I should brush up on some Bulgarian, I thought to myself as I made my way inside.   
  
Once I got back to the common room and saw it was still deserted, I sat in the vacant arm chair beside the dying embers, pulling the letter out of my pocket. I smiled softly at the scrawled lettering, instantly recognizing it as Remuses handwriting.   
  
_'Sophia, I'm glad to hear from you after your last letter. I'm very sorry for what you and especially Harry are going through at the moment. You and harry were both right in believing this has something to do with the dreams you've both been having. I and the order have been working to try and figure out how Harry's name could have been chosen and if any of you know whose followers could have had anything to do with it. Mind you, also keep a wary eye on Karkaroff. He is not one to be trusted._   
  
_‘Now this was not all I wanted to discuss. A little birdie has told me you have seemed to catch the attention of one Viktor Krum,'_ I rolled her eyes, knowing that little birdie had to have been Harry as I continued to read, _'Padfoot wanted me to pass along a message: "If the Bulgarian bloke makes you cry, to hell with dementors I will hex him in person." It seems like he is not joking either. I'm happy for you but promise to be careful. Both in school and around this Viktor fellow. I feel as if I would be letting James down if I didn't tell you that._   
  
_Please keep in touch, you and Harry both. Stay vigilant and most importantly, stay safe._   
  
_Love Moony and Padfoot.'_   
  
I smiled faintly, my eyes wondering over the letter once more before tucking it away in my pocket. I knew when it came time to boys I would miss the presence of having parents. Having my mother gushing over some crush and giving me advice while my father sulked, grumbling over how I needed to stop growing up. While I would never have this sort of interaction with my parents, I felt a little better knowing I would have them with people who were pretty close.   
  
malko gŭlŭb-little dove   



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my original characters. Remember to follow, favorite and comment!   
  


The two weeks seemed to flow by. Before anyone knew, the Yule Ball was upon them. Classes had been canceled for the day as Hogwarts was decorated for the event. Large green wreaths decorated the corridors as garland wound its way around the stone pillars while candles flickered throughout the corridors. The most emphasis was put on the great hall. No student had been let in after lunch as staff continued to filter in and out, the doors shutting close behind them so as not to give away any inkling to how the great hall looked.   
  
But students weren't concerned with that at the moment. Most were locked away in their respected common rooms and dormitories, preparing for the ball. Sophia sat on her bed, watching the chaos that was the girl's dormitory. Clothes littered the room, Sophia unable to even make out the floor underneath. The room was loud, excited chatter coming from all over as the girls discussed the ball that would be taking place in a few hours. Lavender was seated with Pavarti in a deep blue dress as Padame did her hair into an elegant bun, the three discussing their dates. Harry and Ron had finally been successful in finding dates, asking the Patail sisters to go with them. Ron however was still in a sour mood that Hermione had been asked by the 'bloody pumpkin head' as he liked to describe Alexander, a Durmstrang student. However, when approached about the subject, he would deny his jealousy.   
  
"Are you excited Sophia?" Sophia looked to her left as she saw Hermione on her own bed. Ginny sat behind her, working on her hair, her pink dress laying on the bed beside her. When the girls had gone dress shopping and Hermione had tried the dress on, both Ginny and Sophia had been speechless. It had been a unanimous vote to get the dress.   
  
"Yes I am. Just a bit nervous you know. Mcgonagall told me that because I was Viktor's date, we would be making an entrance with the other champions and be the first to dance." She said a little unsurely. Sophia had always hated being the center of attention, giving the amount she had received in the wizarding world. And now to have all eyes on her and Viktor made her palms sweat.   
  
"Don't worry Soph, you'll be fine out there. Your dancing has gotten better. Plus you're going to look gorgeous. Viktor won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Angelina said as she walked by, giving the girl a quick wink as she disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.   
  
"She's right. Now you better get ready so I will have time to do your hair." Ginny said as she started to pin up Hermione's curls. Sophia nodded, reaching into her trunk and pulling out the garment bag that held her newly purchased dress before following Katie into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

 

 

Harry and Ron waited anxiously down in the common room, both pulling at the collars of their dress robes. It felt weird being dressed up, something neither of them were used to.   
  
"Honestly, what could be taking them so long? How long does it take girls to get dressed?" Ron gripped as he fixed the ruffles on his robes. He still couldn't get over how ghastly they looked, reminding him of something his old aunt Muriel would be wearing.   
  
"Don't know." Harry replied as they continued to wait for Sophia and Hermione. They would head down to the great hall together and meet up with their own dates once there. Even though Pavarti was a nice girl, he still couldn't get over the fact he hadn't plucked the courage up to ask Cho Chang before Cedric had asked her.   
  
A quick jab to his ribs brought Harry from his thoughts and before he could ask Ron why he had done it, he froze, unsure of what he was really seeing was his sister. She reached the bottom step that led to the dormitories, unrecognizable to Harry. For as long as he could remember, he had only ever seen his sister in jeans, their school uniforms and never anything like a dress or skirt. 

  
Now she was dressed in a floor length, light teal gown. The dress was short sleeved with intricate designs on the top, a beaded belt wrapped around the waist. Her hair was let down in loose curls, her face glowing with light amount of makeup. All he could think of was how much she looked like their mother in that very moment.   
  
"So…..how do I look?" Sophia asked nervously, taking in the still frozen looks from her brother and friend.   
  
"You look like a girl." Were the first words out of Ron's mouth. She gave him a small shove, laughing a little as her eyes looked back at her brothers. She saw him shake his head slightly, smiling as he took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.   
  
"You look beautiful Soph, just like mum," He said softly, his voice filled with emotion. Sophia smiled more, her eyes glossing over with tears slightly.   
  
"Is Hermione coming down?" Ron asked suddenly as Sophia blinked back the tears.   
  
"Yes she's still getting ready. She told me she would meet us down there. Now come on you two, we have a ball to be getting to." She looped her arms between theirs, heading out of the portrait and down towards the great hall. As the trio made their way to the great hall, both harry and Ron couldn't help but notice the way the male student body took notice of Sophia. Harry could feel his blood boil slightly, noticing a slytherin 7th year openly check her out. If it hadn't had been for Sophia's arm in his, he would have hexed the boy. Ron felt the same way, his hand itching to reach for his wand as well.   
  
The three finally arrived outside the great hall, seeing students milling around the partially open doors. Sophia looked around, not used to seeing everyone dressed up so nice when her eyes locked on to a pair of dark eyes, her breath hitching as she took him in. Viktor was stood with a couple of his fellow classmates, all dressed in similar dark red dress robes and fur lined cloaks. He looked so handsome, the dress robes making him look older, more commanding than he usually was.   


On the other side, Viktor was floored when Alexander patted his shoulder, pointing towards the staircase. Viktor had seen many beautiful women in his time from witches to veelas but what he saw in front of him instantly changed his opinion of what true beauty was. He looked at Sophia, her lithe body clothed in a flowing teal dress, the fabric clinging to her body and showing off the subtle curves of her figure. Her flaming red hair, usually pulled back by a ponytail, was let down and loose, framing her heart shaped face.  
  
Sophia watched as Viktor excused himself from his friends, making his way over to where she, Harry and Ron were standing. He gave hellos to both Harry and Ron before turning his attention back to Sophia. He gave a small bow, his hand reaching down and taking hers, placing a small kiss on her knuckles. "I knew you vould look beautiful but I never imagined you vould look zhis breathtaking malko gŭlŭb," he said his hand still holding on to hers.  
  
Sophia smiled at the compliment, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you and I have to say you look quite handsome yourself. Red is a good color for you." Sophia wanted to slap herself but stopped when she saw the handsome smile on his face. He took her hand, wrapping it around his arm as he led her away. She glanced back at her brother and Ron, giving them a small wave as Viktor led them to where the two other champions and their dates waited. Viktor and Sophia waited as the rest of the students made their way into the great hall. She smiled when she saw Hermione on the arm of Alexander, not missing the look of pure jealousy on Ron's face as he followed them in with Padame.  
  
"Alright champions if you could line up in front of the doors for your entrance." McGonagall called, ushering the couples forward. Sophia stood beside Viktor, her hand wrapped around his arm behind Fleur and her date, Cedric placed behind them with Cho and Harry and Pavarti bringing up the rear.  
  
"You are nervous no?" Viktor said quietly, leaning down so Sophia could here.  
  
"A little yes. I don't particularly like being at the center of attention." She answered truthfully, trying to calm her bubbling nerves. She felt Viktor give her hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling as he leaned down closer.   


"Do not vorry about vhat others are looking at. Just keep your eyes on me. Pretend like ve are zhe only two out zhere." Her face heated as his lips brushed gently against her cheek in a chaste kiss before the doors opened to the great hall. Sophia didn't have time to think before she was making her way inside. 

  
She gasped as they walked in, finally seeing the great hall fully decorated. The ceiling had been enchanted to mimic the falling snow outside. The entire place was pure white, reminding her of some sort of fantasy winter wonderland. A large Christmas tree stood tall and proud were the staff tables would usually be, decorated brightly and covered in snow.   
  
The champions and their dates soon made it to the dance floor, turning to face each other. Viktor moved his hand on her waist, taking her other hand in his as she placed her right hand on his shoulder. She looked up at him, even in her heels he still had a height advantage to her as the music started to play. Her feet moved along with the music, following Viktor's lead. He seemed to have had more practice in dancing than she did. She kept Viktor's words in mind, never looking anywhere but him. It felt as if time slowed down and they were the only two in the room.   


  
Viktor smiled as he held her in his arms, grabbing her waist and lifting her up, her hands clutching his broad shoulders. Her laughter was music to his ears as he spun her around the dance floor. Others soon joined the four couples, joining the champions as the music continued to play. Sophia was able to put every fear and worry in the back of her mind, letting herself enjoy this moment and feel like a normal girl for the first time in her life.   
  
malko gŭlŭb-little dove


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my characters. Remember to follow, favorite and comment!

  
  
Sophia could honestly say she had not had as much fun as she did during the ball in quite some time. She had danced with both Viktor and her friends (even dragging her brother and Ron up and dancing with them as well). She enjoyed the Weird Sisters performances, having been made a fan of them by Ginny the year before. Sophia laughed as she was twirled around by Viktor as the current song came to an end.   
  
"Alright I really need to take a break before I keel over from exhaustion." She finally said, taking Viktors offered arm. They made their way from the crowd of students where she saw her brother and Ron still sulking at the table, their dates having long accepted the invitations from two students from Durmstrang to dance.   
  
"Your vrother and friend do not zeem to be excited." Viktor noted as they walked through the doors of the Great hall, only a few students littering the area outside. She let Viktor lead her out to the small courtyard, the cold air, instantly cooling down her flushed skin. She had not realized how warm she had been inside, the temperature feeling good against her face.   
  
"There just a little upset they couldn't come to the ball with the people they wanted to. I was sure Ron would ask Hermione." Sophia jumped a little, Viktor quietly wrapping his cloak around her body. She instantly pulled it closer, keeping the falling snow from making her too cold.   
  
"Ahhh Von likes your friend. Hopefully he vill tell her before it iz too late. Alexander has taken a liking to her." Viktor said, both taking a seat on one of the benches. The two fell into silence, watching the snowfall around them and cover the already white ground. "I haff had a vonderful time tonight vith you Sovia." Viktor said after a few moments, his hand gently wrapping around hers.   
  
She turned her head smiling, getting ready to reply when a pair of soft lips brushed against hers lightly. Sophia froze, surprised at the action. She had not expected him to kiss her but she wasn't complaining. He must have believed he had done something wrong as he started to move his lips from hers. 

Before he could move any farther, Sophia leaned in and pressed her lips a little more firmly to his. When he felt her responding back, Viktor let out a small breath as he kissed her back. The hand that had been holding hers moved, wrapping loosely around her waist, his other hand moving to the back of her neck to pull her closer. Sophia pressed her small hands against his chest, her left hand moving up to lay against his cheek.   
  
When air was finally needed, they pulled away. Both their breathes came out in slow pants, showing in the chilled air as they stared at one another. Sophia smiled shyly, her hand lightly curling against his chest. "That was my first kiss." She said almost bashfully. She was not an idiot to think this had been his first. With his age and looks, he probably kissed his share of beautiful girls.   


Viktor laughed softly, the hand behind her neck moving to cup her cheek. He brushed his thumb lightly against her bottom lip, slightly swollen from their kiss. "I am glad I am your virst kiss. Vas it good?" He asked quietly, his warm breath fanning across her face.  
  
She smiled wider, leaning her face against the warmth of his hand. "Better than good, brilliant actually. I'd very much like to do it again." Viktor smirked a little at her answer.  
  
"As you vish malko gŭlŭb," and his lips were back on hers. They sat like this for what felt like hours, their lips moving in sync together before a clearing throat broke them apart. They looked and saw the inky black robes and greasy hair of Professor Snape. He looked at the two, the same bored expression he always seemed to have etched on his face.  
  
"Miss Potter, Mr. Krum, I believe it is time to make your way back in, I would hate to have to take points from Gryffindor now would I." He said slowly, looking straight at Sophia. She knew given the chance he would. In that moment however she could have hexed the potions teacher for interrupting them.  
  
"Yes professor." Sophia bit out. She rose to her feet with Viktor, taking his offered hand as the 2 made their way back inside. "He iz very intimidating….and needs to vash his hair," Viktor whispered. Sophia tried to hide her laughter behind her hand but it was impossible.  
  
"At least you don't have to have him as a professor. Bloody awful that one." She said. Viktor squeezed her hand as they made their way to the doors. However, something on the steps stopped Sophia. Sitting down, her knees pulled to her chest sat Hermione, crying. Her hair was loose from its updo, falling down around her shoulders, her dress slightly wrinkled.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong." Sophia immediately went to her friend, taking a seat beside her and touching her shoulder. Hermione wiped her eyes, turning to look at her best friend, her makeup smudged slightly.  
  
"Ron that bloody git. He had to ruin everything." Sophia didn't need to know any more as she hugged her best friend, Hermione sniffling slightly as she started to calm down. "I just want to go up to the common room." Hermione finally said as she pulled away wiping her eyes. Sophia looked over to Viktor. He smiled and nodded his head, walking over as Sophia stood up.  
  
"It iz all vight. Go be vith your friend. I need to get rest. Goodnight Sophvia." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before turning and making his way out of the castle. Sophia turned, catching the surprised look on her friends face at what she had just seen.  
  
"Come on I'll tell you about it in the dormitory." Sophia said as the girls climbed the stairs. It wasn't until they reached the common room that Sophia remembered she still had Viktor's cloak wrapped around her. Seeing the time, she decided she would give it to him the next day, wrapping it tighter around her as his smell enveloped her, her lips still tingling from their kiss.


End file.
